


The way my story ends

by darkmoore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean contemplates the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way my story ends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "whistle" prompt over at fan_flashworks on LJ. Thanks go to Bru and Taste. Wouldn't know what to do without you, Ladies. You're the best!

Dean heard the whistle-swish of the whip right before it connected with his skin, sending liquid fire over his back. He clenched his jaw tightly and rode the pain, unwilling to give his tormentors the satisfaction of making a noise. He’d had worse in his thirty years in hell, even though this time there would be no magical cure at the end of the day. Dean was fine with that. It didn’t matter. He’d once told Cole he knew how his story would end. Turned out it might be a whip after all, instead of a blade or a gun.


End file.
